Update:Purrwing Update
https://web.archive.org/web/20120321030142/http://furcadia.com:80/update/newds_vs29.html Time flies! We've been busy working on long term developments and sweeping changes, but we thought we'd take a break from those and add some fun stuff to the game to shorten the wait! This interim update brings you an exciting mix of features and content that players have been asking for, including a new map and a double-sized window -- and we squashed some butt-nipping bugs, too! More than any other update, the latest version was created with substantial help from our volunteers and contributors. You guys are wonderful, thank you, all of you! Have fun with this! Regions! Felorin has been busy making new dream making tools! This one is a way to set areas in your dream to do all kind of special things very easily. Have a look at the Regions Tutorial to see what you can do! Effects! This is essentially another object layer that goes overtop of other objects and furres that you can do all kinds of cool effects in! Effects are a great way to give more depth to your dream. Check out the Effects Tutorial! Effects.fox The Pixels and Staff have been busy making you 200 new effects that you can just add right to your dreams. There's also an effecte.fox in which you can add 800 of your own effects! DragonSpeak! There are almost 100 new lines of DS to tinker and toy with! What are you waiting for? Let your imagination soar with these innovative new lines! Ability to Add More Avatars! You may have noticed that we only added two avatars last year. This is because we were almost out of Dynamic Avatar spaces. So we are upping the number so we can bring you more fun toys! Freebie Seasonal Avatar! This is a Dynamic Avatar space that you can turn on for free using a button on the E tab. The avatar that is in the space will change with whim and season, but always remains absolutely free! So you might get a Pookie in a Santa hat at Christmas, Love Puppies for Valentine's Day or even potential avatars we are thinking about adding permanently! Olde Town! This is a very lovely AOClean socializing dream set as an old fashioned town square with a 1940's feel. It will use the new AOClean (AOC) Dream Standard and will have about 25 upload pads that look like old English phone booths. Looking forward to the interesting groups that form there! Olde Town can be navigated to by selecting the B tab and then pressing the O button! AOClean and AO Standards! We are adding a new Dream Standard called AOClean (AOC) that is for adults only but is not for violence or explicit sexual content! We are also opening up the AO Portrait Standard that will work in AO dreams only. Art Party! Now artists can invite others to live edit their fox files with them, using Art Party! This works like Live Edit for dreams only with the patch editor and include a "watch only" mode. The major bug in shared dream editing has also been fixed so we are opening that up to everyone! Improved Right-Click Menu! Right click a furre and see the changes! You can now give or throw many more desctags with a click of button! There are now options for Live Edit and Art Party as well! Double Size Furcadia! If you have a big enough screen resolution (1280x960) and enough CPU power, you can now click to double size your Furcadia window! This exactly doubles all the art to prevent pixelization. In the future we hope to make it more efficient so more people can use this feature. Monthly Desctags for SS and DP! To help you all in your social and recruitment endeavors, we will be giving both Silver Sponsors and Dream Package owners some amount of edible desctags each month that they can share with friends and members! Which ones you get may change with seasons! Auto-Saves! The DreamEd and FoxEd will now auto-save your work every 10 minutes and saves 5 back-ups! You can set how often you want it saved in the config tool or choose to not use it at all. Cache Clearing! The config tool now has buttons to clear your cache for portraits, dreams and dynamic avatars! Time Stamps! What's the time? Well...we snuck in the much requested time stamp feature! This defaults to time stamping in your logs but you can turn it on for your chat window as well. Bug Fixes! This update has very many bug fixes, both large and small! Perhaps most noticeable are the fixes to the main maps! Purrwing Update is dedicated in memory of Douglas "Ryhn" Martens. New DragonSpeak (0:8) When a furre drops any object, (0:14) When a furre picks up any object, (0:26) When somebody moves into any space in region #, (0:27) When somebody moves into any space in regions # through #, (0:28) When somebody moves from region # to region #, (0:29) When somebody moves into any space with effect overlay #, (0:58) When a furre is summoned to the dream, (0:59) When a new dream portal is placed, (0:67) When a furre moves from floor #, (0:68) When a furre moves from object #, (1:83) and the spot they moved to is in region #, (1:84) and the spot they moved to is in regions # through #, (1:85) and the triggering furre (moved from/is standing in) region #, (1:86) and position (#,#) is in region #, (1:87) and region # has some furres in it, (1:88) and region # has # furres or more in it, (1:96) and the spot they moved to has effect #, (1:97) and the triggering furre (moved from/is standing in) effect #, (1:98) and position (#,#) has effect #, (1:183) and the spot they moved to isn't in region #, (1:184) and the spot they moved to is not in regions # through #, (1:185) and the triggering furre (didn't move from/isn't standing in) region #, (1:186) and position (#,#) is not in region #, (1:187) and region # has no furres in it, (1:188) and region # has less than # furres in it, (1:196) and the spot they moved to hasn't got effect #, (1:197) and the triggering furre (didn't move from/isn't standing in) effect #, (1:198) and position (#,#) doesn't have effect #, (1:680) and PhoenixSpeak is using the 'just testing' area to store info, (1:681) and PhoenixSpeak is using the 'real and official' area to store info, (3:18) at the last location where a dream portal was placed, (3:30) in region #, (3:31) everywhere outside region #, (3:32) everywhere in regions # through #, (3:33) everywhere outside regions # through #, (4:30) only in region #, (4:31) only outside of region #, (4:32) only in regions # through #, (4:33) only places that aren't in regions # through #, (4:40) only where the effect overlay is #, (4:41) only where the effect overlay is not #, (5:7) place a random floor type between # and #. (5:13) place a random object type between # and #. (5:120) make this/these location(s) part of region #. (5:121) make location (#,#) part of region #. (5:122) treat all regions numbered # and higher as 'indoors', and only show furres there what's in that region. (5:123) treat all regions as 'outdoors', and show furres all regions that are visible, all the time. (5:124) show bottom walls in both indoors and outdoors." (5:125) show bottom walls outdoors only." (5:127) show top walls in both indoors and outdoors." (5:128) show top walls indoors only." (5:130) hide everything in region # from everybody. (5:131) show everything in region # to everyone that can see there. (5:132) hide all objects in region # from everybody. (5:133) show objects in region # to everyone that can see there. (5:134) hide all walls in region # from everybody. (5:135) show walls in region # to everyone that can see there. (5:136) hide all floors in region # from everybody. (5:137) show floors in region # to everyone that can see there. (5:138) hide all effects in region # from everybody. (5:139) show effects in region # to everyone that can see there. (5:140) show object # in outdoor regions where objects are hidden, instead of what's really there. (5:141) show wall # in outdoor regions where walls are hidden, instead of what's really there. (5:142) show floor # in outdoor regions where floors are hidden, instead of what's really there. (5:143) show effect # in outdoor regions where effects are hidden, instead of what's really there. (5:144) show object # in indoor regions where objects are hidden, instead of what's really there. (5:145) show wall # in indoor regions where walls are hidden, instead of what's really there. (5:146) show floor # in indoor regions where floors are hidden, instead of what's really there. (5:147) show effect # in indoor regions where effects are hidden, instead of what's really there. (5:150) place overlay effect #. (5:151) set location (#,#) to overlay effect #. (5:152) set the triggering furre's location to overlay effect #. (5:153) change effect # to effect #. (5:154) swap effects # and #. (5:160) set region # to silent (furres can't speak there). (5:161) allow furres to talk in region #. (5:162) make region # unwalkable. (5:163) make region # walkable. (5:164) make it impossible to sit or lie down in region #. (5:165) allow sitting and lying down in region #. (5:166) make it impossible to pick up or drop items in region #. (5:167) allow getting and dropping items in region #. (5:319) set variable # to the X,Y position of the last dream portal placed. (5:320) set variable # to the region number (#, #) is part of. (5:321) set variable # to the current day of the month. (5:322) set variable # to the current hour FST (Furcadia Standard Time in twenty-four hour format). (5:323) set variable # to the current minute FST (Furcadia Standard Time). (5:324) set variable # to the current month of the year. (5:325) set variable # to the current second FST (Furcadia Standard Time). (5:326) set variable # to the current year. (5:330) set variable # to the effect overlay value at (#, #). (5:445) jump the animation of all copies of effect type # in the dream to step #. (5:446) reset the animation of all copies of effect type # in the dream. (5:447) set the default animation delay of effect type # to # milliseconds. DS Synergy: These lines were included in a previous update, but not noted in the DS Editor. You may note that they work very well with regions! (5:52) make any furre present unable to join and summon. (5:53) allow any furre present to join and summon again. (5:54) make any furre present unable to lead and follow. (5:55) allow any furre present to lead and follow again. Category:Updates